The Official Fanfiction University of YYH
by The Great Hooble
Summary: With permission from Camilla Sandman. Basicly the same as all the other spin-offs except for the fact it's YYH. Except that it's mine. Chap. 5 is now up! I'm back! **dances**
1. No title, mostly cuz I can't think of on...

Disclaimer:With permission from Camilla Sandman. I do not own any of the YYH characters.  
  
A/N:HIII! I noticed there wasn't one of these yet, so I took it upon myself to do so.  
  
Tulio:But you actually stole the idea from other fics!  
  
Die. Anywah, here's my ficcie! (blah)=thoughts blah=telepathic message  
  
CRASH! A various assortment of candy,oatmeal, and fruit fell from the shelf Meggi was standing on.  
  
"Damn...."  
  
Her father came running into the kitchen. "What in the name of cornbread is going on??? Meggan Renee Dallas!" Grinning sheepishly, she crawled off the counter.  
  
"Why in the hell were you trying to get cookies at-" He checked the clock. "Three in the morning?"  
  
Meggi looked at him reproachfully.  
  
"It's only two fifteen, and I couldn't sleep, so I tried to work on my stories, and I needed brain food, and they're not cookies, they're Fig Newtons!!"  
  
Her father just sighed and waved her away.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
She did so, skipping down the hall towards her room. After kissing her Hiei desktop goodnight, she scrambled into bed and tried to sleep. It didn't work. Tossing and turning, Meggi wondered why she couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because there were three men in blue spandex standing over her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Spandex people!!!"  
  
The first man stepped forward.  
  
"I am Agent Y. This is Agent Y and Agent H."  
  
Meggi curled up in her covers. "Yea, YYH. Hillarious. Now who the fuck are you, and why in the name of cornbread are you in my room?" The second man spoke up.  
  
"We have noticed that who have started, then discontinued, several of your YYH stories. You must get a diploma to continue writing."  
  
"Diploma? I'm 14! What college is gonna accept me?" The third man held up a form.  
  
"The Official Fanfiction University of Yu Yu Hakusho. You must take, and pass, 4 years of school before you can continue writing YYH stories. Fill this out as truthfully as you can after we leave, or your dorm will be outside, on the lawn." They left the forms with Meggi and flew out the window.  
  
"Okay. This is unbearably cool. Let's get this filled out, shall we?" She started on the first question. That makes sense, because if she started on any other question, she would have had to go back and answer the other questions, but that would be a waste of time.  
  
"Name. Meggi Renee Dallas, call me Meggan and die a slow and painful death. Age. 14. Sex. Female. Race. Lesse here, human, youko, koorime, diety, unimaginably strong creature that can take over all three worlds and their inhabitants, other."  
  
As tempting as it was to check unimaginably strong creature that can take over all three worlds and their inhabitants, she didn't. But being a plain human wasn't too appealing either. So she checked youko. "Hair, BLUE!!" Really, it was brown, but who cares? "Eyes, green. Power if not human....hm.....ice!" She quickly went through the rest of the forms. At the bottom of the last page, it said, Pack clothing and essentials. So she got her toiletries, a few shirts, and her hoodies. (Hafta have the hoodies!) As soon as she had, a light green cloud floated outside her window.  
  
"Wazzat?"  
  
The cloud sniffed. Well, made a sniffing sound. "My name is Taito, I will be your ride to the university. Hop on!" Uncertain, Meggi started to, but then paused.  
  
"Waittasec!" She ran around her room, grabbing Hiei and Kurama posters. Snatching the forms off her bed, she jumped on the cloud. They started to fly off.  
  
"Um, Taito?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why, excatly didn't I fall through you when I jumped on?"  
  
"Hey,it's your fic!"  
  
"Ooookay, next question. Not that this isn't the most incredibly schway thing that's ever happened to me, but where are we headed?"  
  
"The Makai."  
  
"WHAT???????" Meggi nearly fell off the cloud.  
  
"The Makai. That's where the OFUY is."  
  
"Oh fu e?"  
  
"O-F-U-Y. Official Fanfiction University of YYH."  
  
"Ah."  
  
They rode in silence for awhile, until Taito yelled, "HANG ON!" At that point, they were whipped around in every direction, going at an incredibly high speed, colors were blurring, sound was absent, flashing lights,etc.  
  
They collasped on the other side, hitting the ground.  
  
"What.....in the....name......of.....Enma.......was.....that?" Meggi gasped.  
  
"A dimensional shift," explained Taito. "Climb back on. We've got a little ways to go."  
  
Meggi gasped and scrambled onto the pastel cloud. "Look in the pouch," said Taito. "You should find a black glove."  
  
"Yea. Now what?"  
  
"Put it on, dumbass!"  
  
Flaring slightly at the insult Meggi donned the glove.  
  
"Okay. One more question, then I'll shut up. Won't my parent's notice if I'm gone for 4 years?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because when you went through that dimensional shift, everyone you know's mind was wiped of any memory of you."  
  
"Ah. Okay, scratch that, I do have another question. What's with the glove?"  
  
"It'll help you control your powers."  
  
"Okay." Grinning evily, she began her favorite road game.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Does it look like we're there yet?"  
  
"Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing. Taito?"  
  
"We're there!" Cursing Meggi under his breath, Taito landed in front of a large building.  
  
"Buh bye, Taikun!" She jumped off the cloud and ran to the large group. A myriad of color zoomed away, and Meggi relized that they were the other student's clouds.  
  
"Attention! Attention, please!" A large woman holding a clipboard tried to get the students attention. "Now. Boys this way, girls this way. Unknowns straight up the middle. Your names are on you dorm doors. Put your things in your room, then come back down here. You will go to assembly, then to bed."  
  
She disappeared. Literally. Into thin air.  
  
The students filed off to their respective staircases, and Meggi watched a "girl" with a dic hanging out of her micro-mini walk towards the center. (Mental images for the rest of my life!) She ran up the stairs to a long row of doors. She walked by, carefully checking each one. "Jasmine Collier, Dana Taran, Kiana Burroughs, Ah! Meggi Dallas and Michelle Austin. Huh." Meggi pushed the door open was faced with a giant Hiei. It was a cardboard cut out, but Hiei's voice was coming out.  
  
"If you are not Michelle or Meggi, you will leave immediatley. Otherwise I will find you and chop you to tiny squares and flush you down the toilet." Laughing, she pushed it aside and found two pallets on the floor. Choosing the one without stuff on it (Duh!), she laid her bag down and ran back downstairs.  
  
A/N2:This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written. Of anything.  
  
Tulio:I did all the wrk!  
  
Learn to spell, dork. Anywah! I need reviews. If you like this story and want it to continue, review! This chapter maybe sucked, but it can only get better!  
  
Tulio:Actually.....no.  
  
**kills Tulio** That takes care of that! Please please please review! I like reviews! 5 reviews and I will continue!! 


	2. A new friend......?

Disclaimer:I own no YYH characters.  
  
A/N:Hi again!! Thanx 4 reviewing!! (blah)=thought psychic message  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Meggi entered the auditorium with a huge smile on her face. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Boton, Koenma, Genkai, Yomi, Yukina, and Puu were standing behind a podium. Of course, the only ones she noticed were Hiei and Kurama. (Schway schway schway!!!) As soon as everyone was seated, Hiei stepped up to the podium. Several screaming girls (and a couple of boys) ran towards the front. "If any one of you bakas touches me I will cut off your head and serve it for lunch." That stopped most of them, but not all of them. Hiei wound up flinging the others back to their seats.  
  
"Welcome to the Offical Fanfiction University of Yu Yu Hakusho. You are here because you need help with your fanfictions. We will teach you what we perfer you write about. But that's not all you will learn. Each of the people behind me will be teaching a different subject. If you do not learn, you will not be able to ever write another fanfiction in your miserable ningen lives." Kurama pulled Hiei off the podium and stepped up, causing a new group of screaming girls (and misinformed boys) towards the front. They, too were thrown back to their seats.  
  
"What Hiei-san was trying to say was you should try your best to learn while you are here. Otherwise, you will be banned from ever writing another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction. Any questions?" Nearly every hand, including Meggi's, went up. "Any questions about the school?" All the hands fell. "Ooookay.....any questions about me?" He grinned. The hands went back up. Well, not all of them. Some girls had swooned. "Alright, you, with the red glove."  
  
"Oh my God!! Do you like, use Herbal Essences?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Ahh! Can I like, totally have your shampoo bottle??"  
  
"Uh, I guess so......assembly dismissed. You will find your schedule in your dorm!" The horde of students ran out of the assembly hall.  
  
As Meggi passed the staff, she heard Yusuke say, "Why do they get stranger every year?"  
  
"I'm not strange!" said Meggi.  
  
"Huh, you've got strange hair..." That was Kuwabara.  
  
Meggi pulled a lock of light blue hair in front of her face. "Look who's talking about strange hair, you orange-haired freak!" she yelled into his face. Well, she had to jump into his face because he was so freaking tall.  
  
"I'm not a freak, you're the freak!" Kuwabara yelled back. Yusuke dragged him away, flashing a "peace" sign at Meggi as he did. Hiei shook her gloved hand.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for years, but Koenma said it would not make a 'good impression' on the students."  
  
"And you care?"  
  
He smirked, causing Meggi to go light-headed. "You best get back to your dorm." She nodded and walked away, staring at her glove. Then it clicked in her mind what had just happened.  
  
"AHH!" She litterally dashed to her dorm and slammed the door behind her. "I shook Hiei's hand! I. SHOOK. HIEI'S. HAND!!"  
  
"I guess that answers my question..."  
  
Meggi whirled and saw a girl with light orange hair pulled into pigtails sitting on a pallet. "I was gonna ask you Hiei or Kurama, but---YOU WHAT?"  
  
Meggi grinned and held up her glove. The girl attacked her. "Gimme that glove!" She held it out of reach.  
  
"Nope. And I'm guessing you're the girl who set up the 'security system'." She guestured to the cardboard Hiei.  
  
"Yea. Michelle. Just let me touch the glove?" Michelle gave puppy eyes.  
  
"No! That would ruin the whole thing!"  
  
"Well, at least let me see your posters."  
  
Meggi dug the Hiei and Kurama posters out of her bag. "Oh, you like Kurama- kun too, huh?"  
  
"Yea, you got a problem?"  
  
"Nope! Man, you've got some good ones! Let's cover up that tacky wallpaper!" They got to work, taping posters wall to wall.  
  
"Hey, did you read your schedule yet?"  
  
"No! Let's read 'em!"  
  
They ripped open the envelopes that were laying on their beds. "I've got 'Why I'm Not a Girl' with Kurama."  
  
"Me, too! Think he'll show us _exactly_ why he's not a girl?" Michelle asked, an evil grin creeping across her features.  
  
"I wish! Hey, I just realized...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one's noticed that I lied! I'm not really a Youko, I just said so. And my hair's supoosed to be brown, but I'm not sleeping on the lawn..."  
  
"That's because you got lied to."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"If you lie, you still get a dorm, but you hafta go through this obstacle course that Hiei makes up. A second year told me."  
  
"That Hiei makes up?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Worth it!"  
  
Laughing, they compared their schedules, then collasped on their pallets.  
  
*The following is Meggi's schedule. Classes with a star next to them are classes she has with Michelle.*  
  
Monday  
  
7:00-Breakfast*  
  
1st period-8:00-Why I'm Not a Girl-Kurama*  
  
2nd period-9:00-Couplings-Boton*  
  
Free Period-10:00*  
  
3rd period-10:30-Gym-Hiei  
  
4th period-11:00-Slapping-Keiko*  
  
5th period-12:00-Why I Am the Greatest Spirit Detective In the History of the Universe-Yusuke*  
  
Lunch-1:00*  
  
6th period-2:00-Kittens-They're Not Just For Girls-Kuwabara*  
  
7th period-3:00-Choir-Yukina  
  
Free Period-4:00*  
  
Dinner-6:00*  
  
Free Period-8:00*  
  
Lights Out-10:15*  
  
Tuesday  
  
Breakfast-7:00*  
  
1st period-8:00-Controlling Youko Powers-Genkai  
  
2nd period-9:00-Math-Keiko*  
  
Free Period-10:00*  
  
3rd Period-10:30-More About Kittens-Kuwabara*  
  
4th period-11:00-Why Hiei/Kurama is Bad and Wrong-Yusuke*  
  
5th period-12:00-Why Yusuke/Boton is Bad and Wrong-Boton*  
  
Lunch-1:00*  
  
6th period-2:00-Evil Things to Put in Your Fanfictions-Hiei*  
  
7th period-3:00-Choir-Yukina  
  
Free Period-4:00*  
  
Dinner-6:00*  
  
Punishment for Those Who Lied on the Registration Forms-8:00-Hiei*  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Ya like it?? I admit, I got a lot of ideas for this from BananaGirl's fic, The Offical Fanfiction University of DragonBallz.  
  
Tulio:Ya mean ya stole them!  
  
Aren't you dead?  
  
Tulio:Oh, yeah. **dies**  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. A fellow obsessor and Kurama's first cla...

Disclaimer:I only own my characters. **************************************************************************** ********* Author's Note:If anyone would like to be a OFUY scholar, email me at thegreathooble@yahoo.com with your info. Here's the form:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Sex (stop giggling):  
  
Race(Human, Youko, Koorime, Diety, Unimaginably Strong Creature that can take over all three worlds and their inhabitants, Other):  
  
Hair:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Power if Not Human:  
  
Favorite YYH Bishojo:  
  
Favorite YYH Bishonen:  
  
Comments:  
  
PACK NESSICTIES!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
BZZZT! BZZZT! The sound of a motorcycle on ice cut through Meggi's wonderul dream. Yes, it was one of THOSE dreams. "Yo, Meggs!"  
  
"Huh? Wha? Hiei, where'd you go?" Giggling, Michelle shook Meggi.  
  
"C'mon! Breakfast is at 7:00!"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"6:45."  
  
"Ack!" Meggi scrambled out of her pallet and ran for the shower. "I'm gonna be late!" She ran out of the bathroom in a blue shirt, a gray pullover hoodie, and black leggings. Pulling on her sneakers, she ran for the door.  
  
"Uh, Meggi?"  
  
"What?" she replied, jogging in place and staring at Michelle still sitting on her bed.  
  
"You've got..." Michelle glanced at the clock. "10 minuites." Meggi stopped jogging.  
  
"Heh, you're right. I forgot to brush my hair, anyway." She sat at the vanity and started combing the long, light blue strands.  
  
"Can I braid it?" Michelle looked at Meggi with puppy eyes. "Please-please- please?"  
  
"Um...................alright."  
  
"Yay!" Michelle bounced off the bed and started on Meggi's hair. She pulled it into a high ponytail and braided it straight down. "Meggi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remeber what you said about being late?"  
  
They grabbed their bags and ran for the cafeteria.  
  
____~*~*~____  
  
They stood in line, getting very hungry. The line was moving unbelievabley slowly.  
  
"I'm gonna starve to death before I turn 15!" moaned Michelle.  
  
"Chill, we're almost there!" Michelle continued to moan until they reached the serving line.  
  
"Kuwabara's a lunch lady?" sure enough, Kuwabara stood there wearing the lunch lady uniform, complete with hairnet.  
  
"The great Kazuma Kuwabara is not a lunch lady! I'm a food distribution engineer."  
  
"So you're a lunch lady," Meggi said blandly.  
  
"Ahh! Not you!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"I take it you remember our meeting the other day?" Meggi said sweetly. Kuwabara hid behind Yukina, his fellow "food distribution engineer".  
  
"Yukina, help me! She's mean!"  
  
"Kuwabara, you're just being silly!" She handed the girls their toast and grits.  
  
"What'd you do to Kuwabara?" asked the girl behind Michelle.  
  
"I pissed him off. Gotta problem, sister?"  
  
"Yea! Be nice to Kuwabara! He's been in Yusuke's shadow so long, it's really hurt his self-esteem!"  
  
Meggi snorted. "Ha! I take it you're a Kuwabarbarian?"  
  
"Yea. Gotta problem, sister?" The girls just walked away.  
  
"Um, Michelle, where do we sit?" Michelle spotted a black-haired girl waving at them.  
  
"Over here!" They ran for the table. The girl who had waved at them was wearing a Kurama t-shirt. "Uh, I take it this is the Kuramaniacs table."  
  
The girl smiled brightly. "Yep! I'm Aruma. I heard what you did to that moron Kuwabara. Good work!"  
  
"What's this stuff?" said Michelle, poking at her grits.  
  
"Grits, you baka!" Meggi laughed. "For someone with a Texas city as their last name, you're too much Yankee to bear."  
  
"Hey, I'm as Southern as you are! I just never ate grits before." Michelle defended herself. The other two girls giggled at the though of being Southern and not eating grits.  
  
They quickly finished their breakfast (grits and all) and hurried to class. They all had Why I'm Not a Girl first period.  
  
____~*~*~____  
  
Michelle, Meggi, and Aruma sat in the front row, waiting excitedly for Kurama to arrive. They comapred rumors they'd heard about.....well, I better keep my PG rating. They loud, rude, and extremly out-of control students fell silent as Youko Kurama walked into the room. Serveral rabid girls ran towards the front, but he stopped them.  
  
"Now, girls, the headmaster doesn't like me being 'touched'. Meet me after class and we'll see what we can do about that, hmm?"  
  
An excited buzz ran through the room. Everyone there had heard of Youko Kurama's sexual appitite....  
  
"Today, I am going to show you why my ningen form is NOT, I repeat NOT of the female gender." He set up a slide projector and clicked to the first pic, a topless Suichi Minamino. The girls in front leaned forward in their seats, taking in the slightly feminene goodness. "See that chest?" The class,mostly female, nodded in unison. "Could any woman have that chest?" Meggi raised her hand, ready to say something about steroids, but Kurama went on. "And this!" Another pic flickered on, one that should not be shown to a bunch of teenage, horomone-driven fanfiction writers. "This is mine!"  
  
"We want proof!" yelled Michelle. "How do we know that's really yours?"  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"YES!" yelled Aruma, jumping up. "We think you're lying!"  
  
Kurama's face got red. "Alright, I'll prove it!" He dropped the lower half of his tunic-like outfit to reveal that the picture was indeed of him. Half the girls in class swooned, but Meggi whipped out her camera and began taking pictures. Kurama covered himself. "I never agreed to that!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Aruma's already in it because she lives near me and she asked. Here's the names for all the collective groups of obsessors:  
  
Kuramaniacs: kur-a-mane-ee-acks  
  
Hieinsanians:he-ay-in-sane-ee-ans  
  
Yusukes:you-skays  
  
Kuwabarabarians-koo-wah-bar-bare-ee-ans  
  
Botoniacs:boh-ton-ee-acks  
  
Keikoglers:kay-kog-lers  
  
Koenmaniac:koh-ehn-man-e-acks  
  
Yukinators:you-kee-na-tors  
  
I am not knocking Kuwabara. I think he's funny, just not worth obsessing over. 


	4. YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Nada. Zippo. Bupkis. Zero. Non. **************************************************************************** *********\  
  
Author's note:Today, I'll put some of the people who requested to be in my fic in. If ya wanna be in it, my offer stands. See chapter 3. PITY ME! I JUST GOT OUT OF THE EVIL DENTIST CHAIR OF DOOM! My dentist is the Grim Reaper with a perm!  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Meggi cackled evily as the girls walked towards their next class, Couplings. "Gimme some!" whined Aruma.  
  
"Chill! As soon as I get these developed, we'll all get some!" Meggi grinned at the camera holding the precious cargo.  
  
"Uh, Meggi?" asked Michelle.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How, exactly, are you gonna get them developed? We can't leave the campus."  
  
Meggi stood stock still. "WAHHHHHH!" She fell to her knees and wailed. Anime tears poured from her eyes. Aruma and Michelle sweatdropped.  
  
"Shut up! You're gonna get the whole school down here!"  
  
"Wonder if pie would cheer her up?" Michelle stared at Aruma as she pulled one of those mini-pies out of her pocket.  
  
"Aruma no baka!"  
  
"What? It always cheers me up!" She wolfed down the pie.Michelle smacked her forehead and started to help Meggi up, but she was beaten to it. Hiei had heard the wails and ran to them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, looking at the sobbing Meggi. Actually, Meggi was sobbing so hard she didn't even notice Hiei was there. Michelle stared for a second, then slapped Meggi.  
  
"What'd you do that for!" Meggi yelled. Michelle pointed at the koorime. "Hiei-san!"  
  
"Why were you crying?" he asked, his face still stony.  
  
"I-um-er-ah-...." Aruma, the only girl in the room not fixated on Hiei, took over.  
  
"She took naked pictures of Kurama and can't get them developed."  
  
"What?" Hiei asked. Michelle and Meggi shoved Aruma down.  
  
"Um, see, she doesn't know what she's talking about! It's um, er, Meggi, tell him!" Michelle grinned sheepishly and tried to cover Aruma's wide expanse of a mouth.  
  
Glaring at Michelle, Meggi continued. "Yea, she....................hallucinates! Yea, see, she was.......er......dropped! Yea, on her head! Very tragic. Massive brain damage. Sees thngs that never happened. Bye now!" They tried to run down the hall, but were trapped by Hiei's sword.  
  
"Give me that camera and go to class."  
  
____~*~*~____ Meggi moped down the hallway to Boton's class. "What's wrong, Meggi?" asked the ever-oblivious Aruma. Meggi glared.  
  
"Let's see. YOU got my camera taken away, a camera which HAPPENED to be filled with NAKED YOUKO KURAMA PICTURES, which are going to be developed and I'LL probably get EXPELLED from the SCHWAYEST place I've ever been! Have I left anything out?"  
  
"Well, you do have to put up with Boton while you're in an extremely bad mood..."  
  
"Thank you, Aruma. I really, truly needed that." Meggi glowered as they entered Boton's class. A girl with white hair and red eyes was chatting happily with Boton. When she saw Meggi, Michelle and Aruma, she ran over.  
  
"I hear you've got naked Kurama pictures!" Meggi glared.  
  
"Actually, thanks to Little Miss Einstein over here, my camera got confinscated and the pictures are going to be developed and I'll probably get expelled!" The girl flinched.  
  
"Ouch. You mean the STAFF has your porno pictures?" It was Meggi's turn to flinch.  
  
"You wanna get a bullhorn? What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"Claire R.W. Hendrix! I know your names." Boton called the class to order and everyone dashed for seats.  
  
"Today we're going to study Couplings in stories. Can anyone tell me why Kurama/Hiei is wrong?" Meggi raised her hand. "Yes, you. Say your name, please?" She stood.  
  
"My name is Meggi, and Hiei/Kurama is wrong because HIEI IS MINE!" Paper balls got thrown at her, and something harder. She whirled, accidently icing everyone behind her. "Oops..."  
  
"You did it agan!" Glares silenced Aruma as Boton dialed the office.  
  
"Yes, we need a defrosting team down here. Yes, a student." A girl with short, black hair and green eyes melted the ice away and glared at Meggi.  
  
"Why the fuck did you freeze me?" Meggi flared. She did not take being cursed at lightly.  
  
"I don't even know who the hell you are! And I take it, since you have the power of fire and all, that you're the one who threw THIS" She picked up a charred rock and heaved it back at the girl.  
  
"The name's Yuuki. You have succeded in pissing me off. Prepare to DIE!" She shot fireballs at Meggi, who iced them. Michelle ran between them and made a wall of rock.  
  
"You're a youko?" asked Meggi, panting.  
  
"Yea. See the glove?" The rock wall was breaking rapidly, and the girl they had met before, Claire, reinforced it with stuff.  
  
"What's her problem, anyway?" Over the screams, you could hear Boton. Suddenly, Yuuki was flying through the wall. A very pissed, very angry, very oar-carrying Boton came across the rubble and smacked the two girls with the oar.  
  
"You are ALL going to the principal!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Dun dun DUN!! To the people who didn't get put into this chapter, you'll be put into the next one. Kay? And Claire's power is stuff. She said so in her enrollment form. I just do what you people tell me. I am but a tool of your will. That didn't sound right. Shut me up. **gets smacked with Shutting-Up Hammer(c)** Thank you. 


	5. Punishment is dealtand it's HARSH!

Disclaimer:Aruma:**looks around** Heh heh heh...I GET TO SAY IT! HOOBLE DOESN'T-- Hooble:**attacks Aruma** I don't own YYH! Aruma:**pout**  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* Author's note:Alright, I can no longer accept enrollment forms until next semester. Sorry, I just can't figure a way to put all of you in here! If you sent me one before you read this chapter, I'm sorry. Try again next semester! **************************************************************************** *********  
  
Meggi, Michelle, Aruma, Claire, and Yuuki sat in the principal's office waiting room with some other people who had apparently gotten in trouble. Yuuki sat away from all of them, glowering. Meggi and Michelle split their time between glaring at Aruma for no good reason and grumbling. A girl with dark brown hair and brown contacts sat across from them. "Hey, Michelle?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How do we know she wears contacts?" Michelle pointed at the sign above her head. It read, This girl wears contacts.  
  
"Fair enough." Noticing their pointing, the girl walked over.  
  
"Hi! I guess you're the one who froze Miss Personality over there."  
  
Meggi nodded. "How'd ya know?" The girl pointed to the sign above their heads. It read, These girls froze Miss Personality over there. Blinking, Meggi turned back around. "This place is weird."  
  
The girl giggled. "Name's Lytore Holman. Nice ta meet ya!" They shook hands and introduced Aruma.  
  
"How'd you get in here anyway?" Lytore grinned wide.  
  
"I harrased Hiei." Meggi and Michelle's mouths dropped.  
  
"And you're still alive?" She shrugged.  
  
"I just blamed it on #2." Michelle quirked an eyebrow as if to say what the fuck? "I have four other souls in my body. I can't control what they do."  
  
"Ah...." A girl walked out of the office, a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Mitty! I take it you got off?" Lytore introduced the girls, and they found out why Mitty was there. She had called Kuwabara "Kuwarilla" one too many time, causing him to use his Spirit Sword on the classroom wall. She had light brown hair and light blue eyes, which were smiling most of the time.  
  
"Yea. It's not easy to lie to Genkai, but I blamed it on your #3." The others just shook their heads.  
  
"Wait, did you say Genkai?"  
  
"Yep. She's the principal." The others gulped.  
  
"NEXT!" came the call from the deep inner bowels of the office. Trembling slightly, the girls walked in. Yuuki followed, staring, disconcerned, at the woman behind the desk. Genkai regarded them all with a cool eye. "So you're the girls who froze Miss Personality." Yuuki snorted. Aruma babbled.  
  
"Well, actually, it was just Meggi. She's the one with the power of ice." Meggi glared. Genkai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened." They explained the incident. "Well, since I see two of you lied about being youkos, you will be sentenced to one extra day on Hiei's obstacle course."  
  
"Alright. what about her?" Michelle jerked her thumb at Aruma.  
  
"She's going with you onto the course." Their jaws dropped. Genkai pushed them out of her office as they begged and pleaded.  
  
"No, please! Anything but that!"  
  
"Not a day with HER!"  
  
"Heart attack! Immune system failing! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"  
  
"Oh, shut up and get out of my office!" **************************************************************************** ********* Hee hee...it was the worst thing I could think of short of death. REVIEW!! 


End file.
